Kind von Licht und Schatten (Kampagne)
Das Kind von Licht und Schatten ist das Thema einer Abenteuerkampagne in WoW: Legion. Sie behandelt den Werdegang und das Leben Illidan Sturmgrimms und wird nach der Bergung des Herz des Lichts vom Naaru Xe'ra in der jeweiligen Klassenordenshalle begonnen. Beschreibung Nachdem die Abenteurer das Herz des Lichts in ihre Ordenshalle gebracht hatten, unterrichtete der Naaru Xe'ra sie über die Entstehung der Armee des Lichts und dass ihr Feldzug auf Argus bald ein blutiges Ende nehmen würde. Nur einem Jungen ist es bestimmt zu verhindern, dass die Legion erneut einen Brennenden Kreuzzug ausruft und den Kosmos wird in seinen Grundfesten erzittern läßt. Dieses "Kind von Licht und Schatten" ist bestimmt, die Ära der Dämonen zu beenden. Es ist jener, der Illidan Sturmgrimm genannt wird. Überblick * Quest 110: Wiederauferstehung * Quest 110: Ein unklarer Weg (benötigt Artefaktwissen Stufe 2) * Quest 110: Rabenkrones Vermächtnis * Quest 110: In meines Vaters Haus (benötigt Artefaktwissen Stufe 5) * Quest 110: Unerfülltes Schicksal * Quest 110: Hunt for Illidan Stormrage * Quest 110: Prism of the Illidari Inhalt In der Ordenshalle ihrer Klasse wandte sich Xe'ra an die Abenteurer. Sein Herz des Lichts sollte als Behältnis für Illidan Sturmgrimms Wiedergeburt dienen. Dies würde Xe'ras letzter Dienst für das Licht sein. Aber Illidan war tot und seine Seele im Nether verschollen. Wiederauferstehung Bevor Xe'ra und die Abenteurer es wagen konnten, Illidans Seele zurückkehren zu lassen, mussten sie das Behältnis auf seine Rückkehr vorbereiten. Die Echos von Illidans Vergangenheit ließen sich in zwei Welten finden. Und die Abenteuer mussten sich auf die Suche nach den Echos begeben. Sie sollten dort anfangen, wo alles Leben begann: bei der Geburt. Also reisten die Abenteurer nach Lorlathil in Val'sharah, um dort Zeuge der ersten Momente in Illidan Sturmgrimms Leben zu werden und die Erinnerung aufleben zu lassen. thumb * Xe'ra sagt: Eine uralte Erinnerung regt sich. Wenn Ihr bereit seid, ruft mich und wir decken gemeinsam einen Teil von Illidans Vergangenheit auf. * Mondpriesterin sagt: Lobet die Göttin! Sie hat uns in dieser Nacht mit neuem Leben gesegnet. Mit der Geburt von gleich zwei gesunden Jungen. * Pilgerreisender sagt: Gleich zwei? * Mondpriesterin sagt: Die Zwillinge Sturmgrimm. * Einwohnerin von Lorlathil sagt: Wunderschön und fast identisch, bis auf ... * Pilgerreisender sagt: Der da! Er hat goldene Augen! * Mondpriesterin sagt: Fürwahr. Diesem Kind ist eine groß und blühende Zukunft bestimmt. Sein Name ist... Illidan. * Xe'ra sagt: Illidan lebte ein Leben voller Potential. Ein Schicksal - geschmiedet in der großen Ordnung und getragen von den kosmischen Winden - bis es schließlich auf Azeroth seine Bestimmung fand. Im Inneren dieser Winzigkeit begann der große Zyklus von Neuem. Es war ein glücklicher Start in ein Leben voller Tragödien. Vielleicht eine der wenigen freudigen Erinnerungen, die Illidan in seinem Leben haben würde. Während die folgenden Jahre, das prophezeite Kind prüften, konnten sie ihn doch nie brechen. Daran mussten die Abenteurer denken, trotz allem was Sie sehen würden, wenn ihre Reise weiter ging. Es gab viel mehr zu tun, aber Xe'ra war noch nicht bereit. Der Naaru würde die Abenteurer rufen, wenn es Zeit war. Quest 110: Wiederauferstehung Ein unklarer Weg Viele seiner prägendsten Jahre hatte Illidan zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Malfurion in Val'sharah verbracht. Als junge Nachtelfen buhlten beide Zwillingsbrüder um die Gunst der jungen Priesterin Tyrande und stellten sich deshalb den Prüfungen des Halbgottes Cenarius. Die Abenteuer sollten zum Hain der Träume reisen und dort Zeuge von Illidans Unbeugsamkeit werden, denn dort entschied sich Illidans wahrer Weg. * Cenarius sagt: Illidan, Euer Ärger ist unberechtigt. Ich habe Euch nicht beleidigt. * Illidan sagt: Ihr habt mich verstoßen, Cenarius! * Cenarius sagt: Nein. Ihr dürft hierbleiben, doch ich werde nicht mehr Euer Lehrer sein. * Cenarius sagt: Wenn Ihr weiterhin die Wildnis studieren wollt, könnt Ihr dies an der Seite Eures Bruders tun. * Illidan Sturmgrimm sagt: Dann... Dann soll ich also von einem... ANFÄNGER lernen... anstatt von einem MEISTER? * Cenarius sagt: Ihr müsst Respekt lernen. Malfurion verdient den Titel des ersten Druiden, er ist ein wissbegieriger Schüler, Ihr hingegen... nicht. * Cenarius sagt: Dieser Pfad erfordert Opfer, Illidan. Etwas, das du erst noch begreifen musst. * Malfurion Sturmgrimm sagt: Bruder... * Xe'ra sagt: Nur wenige haben so viel Scheitern und Ablehnung erfahren. Die meisten hätten wohl aufgegeben, aber Illidan machte weiter, geführt von der unsichtbaren Hand des Schicksals. Seine Bestimmung war eine andere. Fehlschlag. Zurückweisung. Von diesem Tag an waren dies Illidans Begleiter. Aber unverdrossen begab er sich weiter auf der Suche nach seinem Schicksal. Und es tat sich ein weiterer Weg auf. Quest 110: Ein unklarer Weg (benötigt Artefaktwissen Stufe 2) Hain der Träume Xeras Vison 2016-09-18 171313.jpg Hain der Träume Xeras Vison 2016-09-18 171331.jpg Rabenkrones Vermächtnis Jahre später, als bereits der Krieg der Ahnen tobte und die Brennende Legion diese Welt bedrängte, machte Illidan die Bekanntschaft von Kur'talos Rabenkrone, einem großen militärischen Anführer. Und auch er erkannte das Potenzial von Illidan und machte ihn schließlich zum Hauptmann der Mondwache, einer mächtigen Gruppe von Nachtelfenzauberern. Xe'ra und die Abenteurer mussten Zeuge von Rabenkrones Vermächtnis in der Rabenwehr an der Westküste von Val'sharah werden. Quest 110: Rabenkrones Vermächtnis ... * Illidan Sturmgrimm sagt: Das war eine Invasion. Sie haben beinah jeden hier getötet und Suramar eingenommen. Und alles, was Ihr beisteuert, ist Kritik an meinen Methoden? Meine Magier sind zum Schutz unserer Welt gestorben. Was habt Ihr aufgegeben? Was habt Ihr geopfert? Ihr seid ein verdammter Narr, Rabenkrone' Einerlei. Ihr könnt mich nichts mehr lehren. Wir werden die Legion niemals besiegen, solange Feiglinge unsere Truppen anführen. Lebt wohl ... und viel Glück. Das nächste Mal könnt Ihr ja um Euer Leben betteln, statt dafür zu kämpfen. * Xe'ra sagt: Es mussten schwierige Entscheidungen getroffen werden, doch müssen wir Illidans Perspektive verstehen, wenn unsere Mission von Erfolg gekrönt sein soll. Was hättet Ihr anders gemacht? In meines Vaters Haus Xe'ra belehrte die Abenteurer, dass die meisten Sterblichen die Wahrheit über die Legion nicht verstehen konnten. Und jene, die es doch taten, verschlossen sich oftmals ihrer Bedeutung. Das Wissen darum konnte eine zu große Bürde für das Wesen eines Sterblichen sein, denn ein solches Opfer zu bringen, veränderte auf ewig die Seele. Unter den größten von Azeroths Helden hatten nur wenige dieses Opfer verstanden. Die Abenteurer sollten es durch Illidans Augen mitansehen und Zeuge werden von seinem Opfer. Als reisten die Abenteurer nach Azshara zum Tempel von Zin-Malor, wo sie Xe'ras Vision heraufbeschworen. * Sargeras sagt: Seht die Macht der Legion! * Illidan Sturmgrimm stößt Schmerzensschreie aus. * Sargeras sagt: Ganz egal, wie sehr sich diese Welt wehrt, sie wird fallen. * Illidan Sturmgrimm sagt: Unsere Augen... betrügen uns. Die Armee, die auf Azeroth marschiert, ist nur ein Echo der wahren Stärke der Legion. * Illidan Sturmgrimm sagt: Nach dieser Armee kommt noch eine... und noch eine... und noch eine... * Illidan Sturmgrimm sagt: Selbst ein Sieg über sie wäre bedeutungslos. Wir sind verdammt... * Illidan Sturmgrimm sagt: Es sei denn. wir finden einen anderen Weg, sie zu bekämpfen. Und ich werde ihn finden. Illidan suchte nach der Wahrheit und das, was eer erblickte, blendete ihn. Doch auch nachdem er geblendet wurde, um die wahre Sicht zu erlangen, verzagte Illidan nicht. Selbst unter dem wachsamen Blick des Herrn der Legion blieb Illidan entschlossen und trotzig. Er begann, sein Schicksal zu verstehen, aber er musste noch ein letztes Opfer bringen. Quest 110: In meines Vaters Haus (benötigt Artefaktwissen Stufe 5) In meines Vaters Haus 2016-09-30 172141.jpg In meines Vaters Haus 2016-09-30 172152.jpg In meines Vaters Haus 2016-09-30 172221.jpg Unerfülltes Schicksal Illidan war zwar kaum noch als das goldäugige Kind der Prophezeiung wiedererkennbar und lebte als Ausgestoßener am Rande einer zerschmetterten Welt, aber sein Antrieb war ungebrochen. Er konzentrierte sich nur darauf, die Legion anzugreifen und ihren Vorstoß aufzuhalten. Und dennoch, in einer fast ironischen Geste des Schicksals, war es am Ende nicht die Brennende Legion, die sein Ende bedeutete. Die Abenteurer sollten in die Scherbenwelt reisen, um Illidans letzte Erinnerung in Erfahrung zu bringen. Im Schattenmondtal, vor den Toren des Schwarzen Tempels sollten sie Zeuge des wahren Verrats werden. thumb|250px * Ein Schlachtzug aus Abenteurern der Gilde "Grandiopolis" bereitet sich auf den Bosskampf gegen Illidan vor. Etwas abseits steht Johnny Imba im AFK-Modus. * Illidan sagt: Akama. Euer falsches Spiel überrascht mich nicht. Ich hätte Euch und Eure missgestalteten Brüder schon vor langer Zeit abschlachten sollen. * Akama sagt: Wir sind hier, um Eure Herrschaft zu beenden, Illidan. Mein Volk und die gesamte Scherbenwelt werden frei sein! * Illidan sagt: Gewagte Worte. Und doch bin ich... unbeeindruckt. * Akama schreit: Die Zeit ist gekommen: der Augenblick ist endlich da! * Vhell sagt: Kann ich die Gleve haben, wenn sie droppt? * Illidan schreit: Ihr wisst nicht, was Euch erwartet! thumb|250px * Kariel schreit: ANGRIFF IN 5! * Kariel schreit: 4 * Illidan schreit: Kommt, meine Diener. Gebt diesem Verräter, was er verdient. * Kariel schreit: 3 * Skarabäusfürst Hamlet sagt: Ich glaub, Hannes ist AFK... * Ein Feuerball fliegt aus dem Raid in Richtung Boss. * Kariel schreit: 2 * Kariel schreit: 1 * Kariel schreit: ACHTUNG, ANGRIFF! * Akama schreit: Ich werde mich um diese Bastarde kümmern! Schlagt zu, Freunde! Greift den Verräter an! * Wache schreit: Wer hat Aggro gezogen?!?! * Schreckenspfote sagt: Lockt den Tank weg! / Irreführung auf den Tank! * Illidan schreit: Gesindel, keiner von Euch wird je Hand an mich legen! Erzittert vor der Macht des Dämonen! * Spoogledorf sagt: Aua. * Illidan schreit: Spürt die Flammen von Azzinoth! * Illidan schreit: Wer möchte nun meine Klinge schmecken? * Maiev taucht auf. * Maiev sagt: Ihr Zorn ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem meinen, Illidan. Wir beide haben noch eine Rechnung offen. * Maiev sagt: Endlich ist meine lange Jagd zu Ende. Heute wird die Gerechtigkeit obsiegen. * Nisstyr sagt: Wiedergeburt, bitte. * Skarabäusfürst Hamlet sagt: Gibt's noch 'nen Res? * Jesibelle sagt: Gibt's noch 'nen Res? * Maiev Schattensang schreit: Es ist vollbracht. Ihr seid geschlagen. * Xe'ra sagt: Tyrande... Die Welt bedeutet uns nur so viel, wie ihre Bewohner. Selbst am Ende sah Illidan sie noch so klar, als ob es das erste Mal wäre, dass er sie erblickte. Er hat seine Augen nie vor seiner Welt verschlossen. Ihr müsst Euch nun fragen: Wie weit seid Ihr bereit, für die Eure zu gehen? Xe'ra weinte, als er das Bewusstsein der sterblichen Abenteurer in den Großen Dunklen Weiten berührte. Denn der Naaru sah Illidans Untergang. Und er sah die Helden und wie ihr Schatten sich wie ein Leichentuch über seinen Leichnam legte, als sie ihn im Schwarzen Tempel bekämpften. Xe'ra spürte, wie der Hass im Herzen der Abenteurer begann, ihre Seele zu verderben. Es war nicht das Herz des Lichts, sondern die Abenteurer, die vorbereitet werden mussten. Nun kannten sie die Wahrheit. Nun waren sie bereit, zu tun, was getan werden musste, um ihre und alle anderen Welten zu retten. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde Xe'ra sie bitten, Illidans Seele zu suchen. Seine Wiedergeburt war die Vorraussetzung der Erlösung der Abenteurer. Quest 110: Unerfülltes Schicksal Quellen Kategorie:Legion Kategorie:Reiseführer Kategorie:Schwarzer Tempel